Courage for Chocolates
by blackopalz21
Summary: There was no point in giving chocolates to a guy who gets a ton on just one day of the year, So why should she? Because she had a crush on him. Giving him chocolates and a card, well, that took a lot of courage. One shot Rimahiko and some Tadamu


**Hey. Got you guys a new story, for now. I decided to do Rimahiko, and some hinted Tadamu, just to try it out. Tell me how I did when you all finish reading. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Normal POV<span>_

"Who are you making chocolates for, Rima?" Amu asked the smaller girl during their lunch break. The two decided to sit out near the school garden just for fun. The blonde sighed.

"I have no idea, I just decided to ignore this stupid holiday all together." She grumbled unhappily. Amu raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why?"

"Well, why not?" Rima countered, while turning the other direction. Amu was thoroughly confused.

"What about Nagihiko?" Rima felt her heart skip a beat. She mentally smacked herself. '_No, no, NO! I cannot just say I felt my heart skip a beat! So cheesy, lame, and overwritten! I do NOT like that stupid cross dresser!' _She thought angrily. She turned back to Amu.

"What do you mean?" Rima asked. Amu folded her arms across her lap.

"You know exactly what I meant, Rima." She said, with annoyance laced in it. Rima lifted her arms and fell to the grass beneath her, arms still outstretched,

"No way I'm going to make chocolates just for him, why bother anyway? He'll get tons from all his fan girls in Seiyo Middle." Rima said bitterly. Amu fell to the grass with her.

"You never know, he might just like you back…" Amu said. Rima turned on her side, facing Amu.

"Who said he liked me?" The blonde asked, curiosity peaking. Amu smirked and stood up.

"Who said he didn't? Bye, Rima!" Rima's anger flared through her eyes. Amu decided to tease her at the wrong time, and she would pay. An idea popped into her head.

"Bye, Amu! Have fun making chocolates for the Prince!" She called out, making the pink-haired girl blush furiously and run off. Rima thought over the conversation carefully, until….

_**DIIINNNG DOOOONNNG DIIINNNNG DOOONNNNGGG**_

….The bell rang, startling the small girl. She dashed to her next class, hoping to not be late. Her wish not answered by Kami-sama, she arrived late to class. The teacher told her there was an empty seat in the back. As Rima walked to the back of the lab, she noticed that all of the "potential couples" happened to be sitting next to each other. She noticed Amu and surprise, surprise, there was Tadase. Even with the calm front he was showing to Amu, the moment he looks away, he looks….Nervous…. Rima chuckled at this. She strode to the back to find the empty seat at a table….. With…..

With Nagihiko.

Great joy.

Rima felt her heart pounding, but only talked to Nagihiko when necessary to complete the assignment. After class she ran straight home, and climbed the steps up to her room. She shut the door and rummaged through her desk to find her calendar. She found the date she was looking for.

February 14

Valentine's Day

She groaned when she realized the current date.

February 13

She quickly ran back down stairs and walked briskly to the kitchen. She got all the necessary ingredients and placed them on the kitchen counter. An idea popped into her brilliant mind once again and she began her work and put her heart, mind, and soul into it….

* * *

><p>She had done it. She had finally finished the chocolates. She had no idea as to WHY she would do such a thing, but she did, and she finished. If he didn't accept the chocolates, she would kick his sorry butt and make sure he received them whole heartedly. Before she left then house for school, she called a friend of hers first. <strong>(AN: Italicized font is the other person talking here)**

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Tadase." Rima answered.

"_Oh, hi Rima-chan! What do you need?" _

"Do you have Nagihiko's locker combo?" Rima asked, finally letting her courage speak for itself.

"_Um, why do need Fujisaki-san's locker combination?" _

"…Reasons of my own… Can you tell me?" She asked. Tadase laughed on the other line.

"_Rima-chan, did you make chocolates for Fujisaki-san?"_ He asked between little chuckles. Rima growled.

"You won't say ANYTHING; do you hear me, Hotori?" She growled. Tadase laughed again.

He told her the combo, and the both hung up, leaving for school. She made sure she was a little late, so that the halls were empty. She went to Nagihiko's locker, opened it, and put the chocolates in; along with a note. She then left for class. The day went by peacefully until lunch break. Nagihiko and Tadase went to their lockers to put all of the chocolates the received that day. Nagihiko kept on teasing the other boy about Amu's chocolates, making him blush. When Nagihiko went to put the chocolates in, he noticed a small, cream colored box of chocolates wrapped up in a green bow with orange swirls. Nagihiko pulled it out, and inspected it, while Tadase smiled.

"Girls will do anything to get you to notice them, huh, Fujisaki-san." Tadase said with a knowing smile. Nagihiko nodded his head and opened the bow carefully. Inside were two rows of chocolates, the first row shaped like cherry blossoms, and the second shaped like basketballs. At the bottom in the center of the box, was a single heart chocolate, made of dark chocolate with white swirls and a milk chocolate and caramel center.

Nagihiko's favorite type of chocolate.

When the boy found a card under the chocolates, he gently took it and flipped it open.

_Hey Nagihiko,_

_ Just thought I could make you some chocolates for Valentine's Day. Hope you like them. _

_ With Love, _

_ Mashiro Rima_

Nagihiko chuckled as he re-read the card over and over in his mind. He put the chocolates into the locker and slipped away into the crowd of people.

* * *

><p>Rima growled in frustration. The whole day had passed, and Nagihiko had not said a word to her. Not one! He had ignored her the whole entire day, only when he caught her staring did he smirk now and then. It was annoying the small blond. She stomped up to her locker and opened it. There lay inside it, was an indigo colored box of chocolates wrapped up in a white ribbon. Her eyes widened as she opened the box. The chocolates were in two rows. One row was shaped like a star and the other was shaped like a teardrop. The bottom had a heart that was white chocolate with a caramel filling.<p>

Rima's favorite type of chocolate.

When she noticed the card tied to the bottom of the box, she carefully took it out and read it.

_Dear Rima-chan,_

_ Thank you for giving me the chocolates, I really appreciate it. I made you some too, but I had forgotten to make a card, so I just made this. I hope you like my chocolates, and the chocolates you made were really good. _

_ With Love, _

_ Fujisaki Nagihiko_

_P. S. I like you too_

The ending had made her blush a deep shade of red, and made her fumble with her locker when she was trying to close it. She walked over to Nagihiko where he was, thankfully, alone. She walked up to him.

"Thanks, Nagihiko." She said, making the boy turn to her. He smiled to himself. She was looking at her shoes, trying to hide her red face. He chuckled, making the girl glare up at him, still with the blush on her face.

"What's so funny?" She asked, giving him an 'answer-back-to-that-and-I'll-smack-you' look. Nagihiko smiled.

"Nothing, I just thought how cute you were like that, blushing like crazy." He said truthfully. This made her grow an even deeper shade of red, making him laugh again. She turned on her heel, but look back at him with a genuine smile on her face.

"Bye, Nagihiko." She said as her smile brightened, causing Nagihiko to blush lightly.

"Bye, Rima-chan." Nagihiko said with a wave. Rima waved back and walked away. Rima remembered she had forgotten something and walked back to Nagihiko. She ran to him and gave him a hug before walking away again, leaving the boy flustered. She came home and flopped on the couch, sighing happily. She had done a courageous thing, giving the boy chocolates. She felt proud, happy, and a bit naughty because...

Did she forget to mention that she wrote her locker combo, cell phone number, and confessed in the Valentine's Day card?

* * *

><p><strong>The end! Ha, I sorta liked it, I guess…Thought I think I messed up somewhere…Tell me what you think and review please!<strong>


End file.
